Today will be a good day
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Melanie missed her chance a long time ago. But now he is back. Cuteness. Melinax? Mickiex? Litax?


I own nothing. Just a little one shot. I like it. Tell me what you think.

* * *

I'm one of the top Divas. I was going to win my championship belt back from Michelle soon. Why could I not stop thinking of him. The one who most people had forgot existed. The one who always faded into the background. I have no idea why he did. Maybe because he was so carefree. To me, he was beautiful in every way. He was willing to handle my mood swings and my attitude.

He did one thing. One thing to get himself in trouble. And now he was gone.

I never got to tell him how I feel. I never got to tell him I wanted him. I missed my shot. I'm such an idiot. I had a chance and it is gone. Has been gone for awhile. Why do I think about this so much? I have a match tonight.

I'm walking into the arena. It is SummerSlam. Oh joy. I'm glad I get my title back but it all gets boring after awhile. This is oh so frustrating. Maybe I need a break soon. Some time off would do me good.

"Mel!" I heard the voice I would know anywhere. The one of my best friend. Before I could look up at her, she had me into a tight hug. "How have you been?"

I laughed. "Mickie, I just talked to you yesterday!"

"I know. I'm just excited to actually get some time with you." She was bouncing around like a 6 year old girl having to pee. "Guess what?!" I didn't think she could get any more excited, but I was proved wrong.

"Kofi is here with you." She smacked me when I laughed. "Well, duh! He is my boyfriend! But--"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to catering. I was officially confused. She suddenly stopped and I ran into her. Both of us fell to the ground. We took one look at the other and started laughing.

"Mickie, be more careful!" I heard laughing. Hands helped my best friend up. I finally looked to see Kofi. "You alright Melina?" He asked as he helped me up. I nodded and smiled. "What's the hurry?"

"You know the hurry! I told you earlier." He laughed.

"Oh right. When you screamed in my ear that Mel was going to be so happy. And that you had to go find her right away." He was laughing hysterically.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked.

Kofi smirked. "Over there. Talking to Christian and the Hardys."

I looked over and I know my jaw dropped and my face turned red. He still looked as beautiful as ever. Not to mention his ass was still as nice.

"Go over there before you miss another chance!" Mickie pushed me toward them.

"Hey Mel." Jeff smirked at me. Note to self: hurt Jeff later.

That was when he turned around. He flashed that smile that made me melt.

"Hey, Matt we have to go find Punk." Jeff stated pulling his brother away.

"I have to find Regal. And where Edge went off to." Christian nodded his goodbye.

Note to self: Hurt Matt and Christian also.

"Hey Melina. How have you been? It has been a long time, too long. Excited to win your belt back?"

"I have been good. Busy. It has been too long. I'm uber excited! How have you been?" I smiled.

"Good. Uber? When do you say uber?" He shook his head and laughed. "Been hanging around Mickie too much."

"Probably." At the mention of her name, I looked over to see her not so discretely staring. She winked at me and mouthed 'tell him'

"Rob, Could we… I don't know… Go on a date sometime?" I asked. A blush taking over my cheeks.

He smiled. "I was just about to ask you that. I would love to go on a date with you." With that he kissed me on the cheek. "How about after the show, we meet up here?"

"That would be awesome."

Today would be a good day. A really good day. I got the one thing I have waited so long for. Suddenly I saw red hair go running by, stop, turn around and stand right next to me.

"So, RVD, you ask her yet?" She winked at me.

"She asked me." He blushed a little. The red head laughed.

"Good, About time!"

"Lita! I'm so going to kill you!" Matt Hardy's voice yelled from down some hall.

"I have to go find my boyfriend. Punk will protect me!" She laughed and took off running.

That is when someone with long pink hair when flying by. Rob and I looked at each other before laughing.

"Matt." We said at the same time.

Yep, today was a good day. It was only going to get better.


End file.
